


【狮子春】雨后清晨

by gunnypeace



Category: ossanslove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunnypeace/pseuds/gunnypeace
Relationships: 狮子春 - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	【狮子春】雨后清晨

春田创一醒来的时候，天还未亮。

他醒在一个温暖的怀抱里，暖得甚至有些烫，一只胳膊死死地搂着他，鼻息就打在他的额头，令他觉得喉间发痒。

春田稍抬起头来，观察起这位刚刚相处几天的新同事，往常总是面对他露出温柔笑意的双眼此时紧闭着，带有下垂的角度，掩盖了男人偶尔也会流露的凌厉。视线梭巡一圈，等回过神来却发现，狮子丸不知何时已经睁开眼睛，用难以言明的情绪深深注视着他。

春田莫名觉得有些局促，即使是一向不注重与他人之间的距离感的他，此时也开始觉得不自在了。狮子丸的体温紧贴着他，大手正放在他的腰侧，一整条胳膊将他拥得死死地，两个人之间没留一丝缝隙。他们呼吸着彼此的气息，谁都没说话，一时气氛有些凝滞。

春田动了动，想要挣脱这温暖的束缚，然而对方的手掌在如他所愿松开了腰间的同时，却一把把住他细瘦的大腿，揽在自己的身上，然后缓缓摩挲。春田情不自禁地将手掌放在狮子丸的胸膛，形成一个推拒的姿态。

昨夜的记忆缓慢流入脑海。其实并没有发生什么超出同事情谊的行为，只是在雨中站久了，两个人都未免有些狼狈，狮子丸便直接将半失去行为能力的春田拖回了家，催他洗了澡，还给失魂落魄的他吹头发。在春田的记忆中，昨夜的前半部分像吞了生冷的冰块，但这痛苦却在狮子丸的气息中慢慢融化了。他在狮子丸的怀抱中，就好似泡在热水里，每一寸肌肤都有被好好包裹，微荡的水波化作抚慰，用一种温情的方式使春田昏昏欲睡。

狮子丸稍稍侧过身，手臂拄在他的枕边，显得具有一些侵略意味。

热水突然露出沸腾的一面，不小心就将他灼伤，“春糖昨天到底是为什么哭呢?”

“……是工作的事。”

“工作的话，昨天我好像已经哄好春糖了哦。请不要对我撒谎，昨天到底有谁对你怎么了吗？”

春田不知为何又有点想哭了。他觉得自己和狮子丸现在的距离实在太近了，近到他都将自己看作对方的一部分，好像无论怜二说什么话，自己都有义务回应。和认识不久的人说这些真的好吗？——这样的疑问春田是从不放在心上的。只是他担心这些累及自己沉沦已久的琐事也会烦扰到他，所以不说。但此时此刻，他觉得虽然自己和怜二只短短相识了几天，却是可以完全信任的关系。距离与体温蒸发了春田为数不多的心防，让他不自觉地开始倾诉。

狮子丸用怜惜的，甚至是怜悯的目光看着他，缓缓移动身体，彻底君临在春田的上方，甚至仍把着他的腿，。他俯身，鼻尖对着鼻尖，与春田创一凝视着彼此。

“春糖谁都不用觉得对不起。”男人的声音低沉而悦耳，是最上等的大提琴。

“嗯……”被闷在喉咙里的回答听上去透着一丝委屈与难过。

“春糖已经做得很好了啊，你的温柔都已经伤到了你自己。”

狮子丸说话的时候，有时甚至会轻微地蹭到春田的唇，两个人像在隔着薄纱接吻。这样的认知让他有些无措，不禁稍转过头，想要躲避这份过分的亲密。

没想到狮子丸像被他的动作鼓励了，直接冲着他的脸蛋亲了下去，用细细密密的吻将他淹没。

“怜二……！”春田创一不明白刚刚像棉花糖一样的气氛为什么突然就自顾自燃烧起来，他只是继续向反方向躲着，想要摆脱这不知何时已经让他习惯了的温暖的桎梏，但反而奉献出更多的粉白的肌肤等待临幸。具有着强烈男性气息的脖颈死死扭着，如绷紧的琴弦，让人忍不住拨弹。狮子丸死死抓住挣扎着的同事的手，将舔吻布满对方的敏感地。

锁骨，脖子，脸颊，耳下。

“春糖……别动，你越动我越受不了。”他的声音本就好听，此时更是为了撩拨对方故意压低，紧紧贴着春田的耳朵，声波都有了形态，回荡在他耳朵上的每一根绒毛。春田创一觉得这句话比刚才的任何抚摸都有用，他躲都躲不开，只觉得浑身无力。

狮子丸将他压实了，真切的重量让春田的身体松软不堪，化作一滩春水。他一只手掌仍贴在春田的腿上，若有似无的揉捏像微小的电极，传来一阵阵电流。腿面上被顶着的突起实在没法忽略，但是这样色气的触感反而令他更加不愿拒绝，他不想推开狮子丸的怀抱，他也不想离开这温暖的巢穴，他不愿意出去独自面对冻人的风雨。只不过一夜而已，他就已经习惯这样的温度。

狮子丸用凶猛的吻快准狠地打破他晨起时薄弱的意志，几乎是瞬息之间，他就烧起来了。春田心底渴望比茫然更多，他张开嘴，接受陌生的舌尖给予的快乐，湿润而灵巧的舌头舔得他思绪乱作一团，情不自禁便开始回应。他们睁着眼接吻，春田的目光茫然而澄净，倒映着对方温柔缱绻的双眸。

交缠。

春田创一的上衣不知何时已经被卷到了锁骨处，暖玉似的手掌在他的身体处处流连，力图将他每一寸肌肤都燃起火焰。然而在内裤被利落地脱掉之后，他还是忍不住恐慌了一下，伸手挡住狮子丸想要攻城略地的动作，露出少见的哀求的神色。

“春糖，不会做到最后，嗯？别怕。”狮子丸下垂的眼睛温顺得像被驯养得最好的看家犬，但手上的动作却是十足的食肉野兽，直接握住男人最薄弱的地方，开始抚慰。春田的那处已经很久没被自己以外的人摸过了，一时爽得不知所以，都憋不住嗓子眼儿里的呻吟，但等真的叫了出来，又觉得羞耻，只能咬牙忍着。

但狮子丸只听对方齿列中泄露的呜咽也够了。

狮子丸也脱了裤子，露出狰狞的阴茎。他拉过春田的手，放在自己的下腹部，在他耳边低语：“春糖，你也可以帮我……帮帮我。”春田创一手里蓦地被塞入一根滚烫粗壮的东西，不免心惊。只是上下撸动几下，狮子丸在他耳边的呼吸就乱了起来，厚重的气息不客气地打在他的耳廓，像是无声的鼓励，令他更加用心，享受者变成参与者的角色转换，给他带来了前所未有的精神上的满足感。

狮子丸挺动下身，将两根肉棒对了个火，抬起头看着春田的神情，又不禁觉得自己像在猥亵小朋友。春田创一太艳了，明明长相是沉静可靠的类型，甫一加上他的灵魂，整个人便变得娇憨动人。很久没发泄欲望的春田被熟练的动作抚摸得快慰不已，鬼使神差般，伸出胳膊，搂住男人的脖子，手指还轻轻拉动着他的卷发。

在常人面前一贯稳重自如的狮子丸怜二，就被这样微小又诚实的回应击中得彻底。狮子丸将春田细瘦的双腿折起来，分开放在他的肩膀上，半路出家的空乘不知道从哪儿修炼得来的柔韧性，即使这样也没什么不适的感受。两个人的性器此时都湿漉漉的，前液将他们的下体弄得一片狼藉，狮子丸松开手，没有任何预告，就在春田的臀缝中运动起来。双手挤压着饱满结实的臀肉，液体变成最好的润滑，令他的生殖器在肉感中抽插自如，巨大的龟头在动作中时不时会顶到春田的囊袋，逼得他眼角都红了一片，双目含春，实在艳得很。

狮子丸在湿滑不堪的臀缝中快速抽插摩擦，一下一下的撞击时不时还会磨过那从没有人触碰过的点，春田不知道为什么即使这样自己也能有快感，火烧得越来越旺，湿润的肉体互相碰撞的声音在空旷的房间中无比响亮，他在怜二的动作中主动夹紧屁股，好让他腾出手来抚摸自己——这么说来，也真是有些淫荡了。

但在快感中的两人早已抛却了理智，穴口黏腻不已，被不停地摩擦挤压甚至有些跃跃欲试，狮子丸的动作越来越快，有几次春田甚至感觉那长龙差点都要进入他，在悬在空中的快感中他忍不住自己连成一片的呻吟声，呜呜咽咽的，像在哭，狮子丸被这样的呻吟刺激得愈发坚硬，便只能用更加激烈的动作来回报，让对方进入一轮又一轮的颤栗。这是一个有关快感的恶性循环。

到最后，春田的呻吟都被吻夺走了，洁白的身体已经变成粉红色的，屋外太阳升起，照在他的皮肤上莹莹发亮，好像宝石。又硬又大的肉棒在他的屁股缝进进出出的，狮子丸盯着春田被快感弄得乱七八糟的脸，一瞬也不愿放过，终于迎接了最终绝顶的快感，两人的精液几乎同时喷射，弄得他们小腹，胸上都是，谁都不能独善其身。

春田创一还使劲儿喘着气，却觉得酣畅淋漓，无比放松。他们彼此拥抱了一会儿，便洗了澡去上班了。

怜二说他今天有别的事，在大厅便与他兵分两路，他临走前对春田说道：“春糖，乖乖等我。”


End file.
